Weighted capacitor digital to analog converters have been described in the prior art for use in converting a digital signal to an analog signal. Resistive arrays have not been satisfactory due to the low packing density and large non-linearity. Other weighted capacitor digital to analog converters either utilized too many conversion steps or too many components.
According to the present invention, a weighted capacitor digital to analog converter is disclosed which requires two stages but only one conversion step. By the use of an applied reference voltage and two groups of capacitors, the outputs of each group being coupled to an amplifier and feedback capacitor circuit, various capacitors in these groups can be selectively switched from the reference voltage to ground potential in response to input binary digit signals thereby presenting a predetermined amount of voltage to the output amplifiers depending upon the number and particular combination of capacitors switched or nonswitched to ground.